Los Angeles No Se Desploman
by KAPIJXM
Summary: Miri es una chica Japonesa que tiene que mudarse a España por el trabajo de su madre y ali conoce una cica llamada Atenea, pronto se haran amigas y luego novias, nadie entendera su relacion y se escaparan a Japon donde vive el tio de Miri, ex-yakuza


Miri Hanai es una chica de 16 a os que estudia en el Instituto Kitajima en la prefectura de Saitama en Jap n. Tiene el cabello negro, largo y liso, es delgada, piel blanca, piernas largas y unos ojos negros como la noche m s grandes de lo habitual porque aunque su padre era japon s, su madre era espa ola, concretamente de una isla situada en la costa atl ntica gallega. Esta era una mezcla que atra a a los chicos de su colegio, aunque Miri pasaba de ellos porque no le interesaban nada los chicos, debido a un car cter m s fuerte de lo normal a causa de la p rdida de su padre a los cinco a os. Le gusta ir siempre lo m s a la moda posible, aunque sin llegar a la obsesi n de algunas chicas de su colegio. Lleva siempre un colgante de plata que le regal su padre a los cuatro a os y unos pendientes de oro herencia de su familia materna. Adem s, no sal a mucho, siempre daba alguna excusa como: tengo que estudiar , no me encuentro bien o no me apetece . Nunca hab a cre do en el amor a primera vista, pensaba que era una tonter a que solo ocurr a en la ficci n. Al poco de empezar el ltimo curso de secundaria su madre le dio la noticia de que iban a regresar al pueblo natal de su madre, del que se hab a marchado a los 20 a os como Erasmus de la Universidad de Santiago en la asignatura de Historia. Resulta que le hab an ofrecido un trabajo en el I.E.S. Illa de Arousa como profesora de Historia para tercero y cuarto de secundaria. A Miri la idea de irse a vivir a otro pa s le resultaba al menos interesante, hab a estado all varios veranos y se lo hab a pasado en grande disfrutando de sus playas y paisajes. Ahora que ir a de manera indefinida, no sab a lo que se encontrar a despu s de casi siete a os. El d a antes de la partida se despidi de sus compa eros de instituto de una manera poco emotiva, ya que, no ten a muchos amigos, solo alguna buena amiga con la que compartir secretos. Aunque hab a uno que nadie sab a y, que, de momento no dejar a que nadie lo supiera.

El primer d a en el nuevo instituto no fue de mucho agrado por parte de Miri, ya que la hab an presentado ante sus compa eros y nadie se hab a ofrecido voluntario para ense arle las distintas aulas y departamentos del edificio, algo que la dej muy indignada. Pens que la gente de por all ser a mucho m s amable, aunque luego le dijera su maestra que no es que fueran malos, simplemente eran unos vagos. Miri pens : no s que ser peor . Tambi n le cont que hab a una chica que ese d a no hab a podido venir y que a lo mejor ella s podr a hacerle de gu a por el instituto. A Miri no le convenci del todo: seguro que es como los dem s dijo. No pensar a eso unas semanas despu s

Al d a siguiente Miri se qued dormida y mientras iba corriendo a clase se choc con otra chica, m s o menos de su misma edad. Cabello corto de color rojo, ojos peque os casta os, que no se le ve an del todo a causa de las gafas que llevaba puestas, era algo rechoncha, baja, piel morena, piernas algo cortas, llevaba siempre un lazo en el pelo de color blanco y su ropa no era muy llamativa, se la ve a algo preocupada, pero no enfadada. Se disculparon mutuamente y resulta que esa chica iba al mismo instituto que Miri, cuya sorpresa fue mayor al decirle su profesora que ella ser a qui n le ense ar a el colegio.

-Hola, me llamo Atenea, encantada de conocerte, yo ser tu gu a durante esta tarde.- Lo dijo tan bajito que Miri casi ni la escuch .

-Hola, soy Miri, el gusto es m o.

Miri not como Atenea se puso roja como un tomate, parec a una chica t mida aunque agradable, adem s ten a pinta de no ser muy popular en clase. Ten a raz n.

Atenea era una chica que no ten a amigos por ser considerada una empollona, ya que sacaba las mejores notas de todo el instituto y la gente se met a con ella sobre todo por sus grandes gafas, que ten a que llevar por una infecci n en los ojos que le imped a recibir directamente cualquier luz, ya fuera natural o artificial. Adem s, nunca hab a tenido xito con los chicos, es m s, parec a que se apartaban de ella en cuanto aparec a. Ning n estudiante quer a que se le relacionara con ella, no ten an ganas de ser el amigo de la gafas , como la conoc an por all .

Esa misma tarde quedaron para que Atenea le pudiera ense ar con calma las distintas aulas y departamentos del colegio. Al acabar, Miri le dijo:

-Gracias por haberte ofrecido voluntaria, eres muy amable, pens que todos aqu ser an unos vagos como los alumnos de nuestra clase.

-No hay de qu , alguien tiene que ense arle a los nuevos como es el instituto para que su aclimataci n sea la mejor posible.- Dijo Atenea casi en un susurro, igual a como hab a hablado toda la tarde.

-No hace falta que hables tan bajo, ahora mismo no hay nadie a qui n molestes, adem s si hablas m s alto tendr s m s confianza en ti misma. Por cierto, por qu no quedamos otro d a y me haces de gu a por el pueblo?, ser a divertido.

-Va-vale.

-Y anima esa cara, que no pasa nada.

Al d a siguiente despu s de clase quedaron para dar un paseo para conocer mejor la isla y todos sus paisajes. Se divirtieron mucho y adem s Miri qued impresionada por todo lo que Atenea sab a sobre la historia y costumbres de su pueblo, algo que parec a no importarles a muchos chicos y chicas de su edad. Atenea se sinti muy halagada:

-No, no es nada, es normal que sepa todo esto de mi pueblo, he nacido y crecido aqu .

-Pero, a n as , es incre ble que te sepas tan bien las historias y leyendas de por aqu .

-Es que me las contaron mis padres cuando yo era peque a y se me han quedado grabadas de tanto escucharlas.

-Por cierto, me preguntaba -dijo Miri- tu nombre es poco com n por aqu , por qui n te lo pusieron?

-Por Atenea, la diosa griega de la sabidur a, mis padres pensaron que si me pon an este nombre ser a inteligente en los estudios y tambi n en la vida.

-Pues no iban mal encaminados- contest Miri en medio de una sonrisa amplia mientras Atenea la acompa aba ya a su casa.

Al llegar a la puerta de casa de Miri, sta le dijo a Atenea:

- Por qu no quedamos ma ana en mi casa para hacer los deberes? Es que hay algunas cosas que a n no entiendo muy bien. Seguro que si me las explicas t , quiz las entienda un poco mejor.

-Vale, pues ma ana a las cinco.

-Gracias por acompa arme, Atenea.

-De nada, hasta ma ana Miri.

-Hasta ma ana, Atenea.

A partir de ese d a se hicieron muy amigas y quedaban a menudo para repasar los deberes, ir a tomar algo o simplemente quedarse hablando de sus cosas. Un d a, la chica m s popular de clase, Patricia, las invit a su fiesta de cumplea os. Patricia, o Patri para sus amigas, era una chica alta, delgada, quiz demasiado para su edad, cabello rubio, muy rubio, parec a te ido, aunque no lo era, ojos verdes como esmeraldas pero llenos de maldad hacia otras chicas, en especial con Atenea, a n encima era inteligente, pero no tanto como Atenea, por eso siempre le ten a envidia, aunque no la dejaba notar, todos los chicos estaban locos por ella y ya hab a estado con muchos. Siempre iba a la ultim sima moda, ya que su padre era un banquero muy conocido, que ten a su propio imperio financiero y siempre le compraba lo que quer a, era una consentida y adem s su padre sab a que como no la complaciera se pod a armar la mundial. Atenea se extra mucho de que la invitaran, aunque pens que estar en la fiesta de la m s guay de la clase le har a tener mejor fama, aunque no sab a lo que le esperaba realmente. El d a de la fiesta llegaron las dos a la mansi n de Patricia, que era m s grande que sus dos casas juntas, con pista de tenis, piscina, un jard n enorme y adem s ten a a su servicio a un ej rcito de sirvientes. La fiesta ten a lugar en la piscina, donde todos iban en ropa de playa. Todo iba bien hasta que Patri le dijo a Atenea que el chico m s popular del instituto, el campe n nacional de nataci n en su categor a, Breixo Mart nez quer a hablar con ella. En ese momento Atenea se puso muy nerviosa y cuando lleg para charlar con Breixo, este lo nico que hizo fue empujarla a la piscina que estaba llena con m s cloro de lo normal, nunca hab an humillado a Atenea de esa manera, y eso que la hab an humillado varias veces. Todos se re an de ella, porque a n encima ella no sab a nadar muy bien, cuando de repente se oy un grito de sorpresa, alguien hab a saltado a la piscina para sacarla, no ve a bien a causa del picor de sus ojos debido al cloro pero se imagin que ser a Miri porque era la nica amiga que ten a. La gente comenz a abuchear a Miri y a insultarla, sobre todo el cabr n de Breixo al que le meti una patada que lo dej K.O. y tirado en la piscina. Se marcharon y Miri acompa a Atenea a su casa, no sin antes pasar por una farmacia a comprar un l quido para los ojos rojos y que dej a Atenea como nueva por fuera, porque por dentro estaba totalmente destrozada. Miri la consol dici ndole que esa gente era de lo peor que hab a visto en su vida y que no pensaba pasarles ni una m s. Atenea, llorando le dio las gracias a su amiga, a lo que ella respondi :

-No ha sido nada, soy tu amiga, y las amigas se ayudan mutuamente. Adem s dijo con rabia-, esa panda de tontos no merecen tener una amiga como t , que eres mil veces mejor persona que ellos.

-S , s , tienes raz n dijo Atenea a n sollozando, aunque ya se le pod a vislumbrar media sonrisa.

-As est mejor repuso Miri-. Alegre est s mucho m s guapa.

Los d as pasaban cada vez m s lentos. Cada vez que entraban a su sal n de clases juntas Patricia las ve a con odio mientras que Miri le devolvia esa mirada. Atenea solo bajaba la vista algo asustadiza.

-Atenea...- dijo Miri al sentarse en su lugar.

-Miri, creo que fue mi culpa que te comenzaran a odiar... no deb ir a esa fiesta- contest la chica.

-No, no debimos haber ido, pero ya paso...

-Tienes raz n...lo debemos olvidar- Atenea sonri viendo a Miri.

El d a transcurri hasta la hora de quimica, era seguro que Miri ser a la compa era de Atenea. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo al sentarse en la silla del laboratorio. La japonesa observ a Atenea por unos segundos mientras el profesor explicaba la actividad del d a. No prest atenci n, solo observaba a su amiga que por alg n motivo no pod a apartar su vista.

-Entonces... Qui n empieza?- dijo la chica de lentes al volver a ver a Miri.

-Ah... Qu ibamos a hacer?- contest Miri algo distraida.

-Este... debemos..- Atenea fue interrumpida por el profesor.

-Chicos... chicas... enseguida regreso- dijo para luego salir del aula.

- Miri!- grit un chico detr s de ella, a lo que Miri volte y el chico le lanz un tubo de ensayo con un liquido dentro.

- Qu te pasa idiota?- grit Miri enojada en lo que se puso de pie.

Atenea intent ayudar a su amiga, as que se acerc a ella. Todos en la clase re an mientras las dos chicas intentaban quitarse el liquido que Miri tra a encima.

Patricia, se acerc lentamente al lugar de Miri y tir otro liquido hecho por ella. Luego regres a donde estaba. Nadie la vi al levantarse ni nada.

Miri se limpi el liquido y enojada se acerc al chico con intenci n de golpearlo, solo que Atenea la detuvo diciendole que se meteria en problemas. Despu s de repetirselo varias veces Miri se fue a sentar a su lugar, Atenea la sigui para volver a su sitio.

- Qu rayos...?- se dijo a si misma al sentir el asiento mojado, para luego darse cuenta que su falda estaba rota de algun lado.

Intent hacer que nadie lo notara pero no fue as , todos la vieron y comenzaron a reirse m s fuerte que antes. Atenea, enojada, se puso de pie y observ a todos antes de poder decir lo que quer a.

- Muy gracioso? Lo gracioso es que nuestros propios compa eros hagan este tipo de cosas. Hacer da o a alguien no es gracioso! Sereis idiotas! Solo reis... pero esperar a que os hagan da o... esperar a eso y nosotras seremos quienes riamos- dijo la chica de lentes para luego observar como Patri re a a lo bajo.

Atenea y Miri salieron del aula directo a los ba os. Atenea siempre tra a una aguja e hilo por la raz n causante de eso. Cosi la falda de Miri, la cual la observ con cari o y luego le dio un "gracias".  
>Luego de ese incidente Miri comenz a sentir algo raro en su interior, una sensaci n extra a que no hab a sentido nunca y que le hac a pensar que tal vez estuviera enamorada de Atenea, aunque r pidamente ella pens que no pod a ser eso, porque ella no cre a firmemente en el amor, pensaba que era una tonter a que solo pasaba en las pel culas y en series de ficci n, pero cada vez lo pensaba con menos vehemencia, hasta que un d a, despu s de volver de un paseo por el parque mientras estaban delante de la casa de Atenea, Miri hizo algo que no se esperaba nadie, quiz ni siquiera ella misma; se inclin y la bes , fue un beso corto pero intenso, hubo un silencio largo y despu s Miri dijo:<p>

-Lo siento, no s lo que me ha pasado, yo

-No, no es nada, no pasa nada. dijo Atenea- nos vemos ma ana, vale.

-Bien, hasta ma ana.

Y las dos se fueron como si no hubiera pasado nada. Por lo menos pens Miri- no nos ha visto nadie . Estaba equivocada.

Mientras, Atenea, acostada ya, record lo que hab a pasado, muchos sentimientos recorrieron su cuerpo y muchos pensamientos su cabeza, no obstante, era su primer beso y se sent a nerviosa pero a la vez tambi n feliz, porque no se esperaba que la primera vez fuera a ser con una chica, la nica verdadera amiga que hab a tenido nunca. Quiz pudo decir algo m s que un no pasa nada , porque pens : al decir esto seguro que la he acobardado y que esto no ser m s que una mera an cdota en su vida, pero no en la m a .

Pronto sabr an las dos que todo esto se convertir a en algo m s que una simple an cdota.

Al d a siguiente, en cuanto llegaron al instituto comenzaron a fijarse en que todo el mundo las miraba de forma m s rara de lo habitual intercambiando cuchicheos de aqu para all y sin disimulo alguno. Les extra aba mucho esta actitud, porque normalmente aunque pasaban de ellas nunca hab an actuado de esa manera se al ndolas cada vez que pasaban e intercambiando sonrisas maliciosas entre ellos, lo que molestaba a n m s a las dos chicas. En la clase no cambi mucho el panorama, por lo menos hasta que el profesor lleg a clase. Cuando pas lista hubo el mismo rumoreo al llegar al nombre de Miri y Atenea y se acrecent un poco, no mucho porque estaba el maestro observ ndolos, cuando las llam para que leyeran la parte del tema que les tocaba hoy aparte de corregir los deberes, que, como siempre, eran los de ellas los mejores de la clase.

En el recreo, mientras sal an afuera para comer el bocata, un par de chicos se chocaron contra ellas cay ndose al suelo uno de ellos, Atenea inmediatamente les pidi disculpas a lo que el chico s lo respondi :

-Menos disculpas y m s mirar por donde andas, bicho raro, es que esas gafas enormes no te sirven para ver mejor?

- Qu la has llamado? dijo Miri muy cabreada.

-Pues lo que has o do. Repuso el chaval que estaba poniendo a Miri de los nervios. Y adem s t eres igual que ella, tortillera .

- Por qu me has llamado eso? Dijo Miri ya exaltada.

-D jalos estar, Miri Habl Atenea que quer a dejar el tema de una vez mientras un mont n de alumnos se juntaban alrededor de ellos.

- Qui n ha dicho eso? Pregunt Miri que ya estaba con los pu os apretados en se al de pelea. Dicho esto lo agarr por el cuello y le solt en la cara al chico:

-Como no me digas qui n dijo estas tonter as sobre m y mi amiga te voy a dejar la cara tan rota que van a tener que buscar los restos a mil kil metros a la redonda, est claro?

El chaval asustado le dijo temblando de miedo:

-Va-va-vale, te lo dir , fue Patri quien me lo ha contado, se lo ha contado a todo el mundo por aqu .

Lo solt y el chico sali r pidamente por patas mientras Miri se dirig a al lugar donde se encontraban la Patri y sus amigas, seguida de una Atenea que le dec a una y otra vez que no fuera all y que dejara el tema a lo que repuso Miri:

-Y que quieres, Qu siempre est n meti ndose contigo?, es que nunca vas a defenderte de sus ataques?, tienes que enfrentarte a ellos, como voy a hacer yo ahora.

Dicho esto lleg d nde estaba la Patri y le dijo en un tono muy poco amistoso:

- C mo te atreves a decir esas cosas sobre m y sobre mi amiga, puta?

-No te pongas as , que lo que he dicho no es ninguna mentira, lo vi todo, bueno, la Lola lo vio, observ lo que hicisteis ayer por la noche, o es que ya no os acord is de lo que pas anoche?

- De qu hablas? dijo Miri temi ndose lo peor.

-Del beso que le diste a tu amiga, o deber a decir novia, la verdad es que no me esperaba esto de la nueva ni de la gafas , no sab a que le gustaba andar por la acera de enfrente, aunque ya ten a pinta de eso.

De repente Miri salt hacia Patricia y la empez a mazar a golpes mientras le dec a:

-No vuelvas a hablar as de mi amiga, lo de anoche no fue nada, s lo fue un impulso m o, Atenea no ten a nada que ver, ella no se lo esperaba, Atenea no es como t , que tienes que pensar siempre que tienes raz n y que todos te respetan, ella no le da importancia a tonter as como se las das t .

En un momento todo el colegio estaba arremolinado alrededor de las dos chicas anim ndolas para que siguieran peg ndose, aunque era Miri la nica que golpeaba hasta que lleg la directora y separ a las dos chicas dejando ver como estaba la Patri. La cara hinchada y sangrando por todo su rostro y con ara azos por el cuello y los brazos, casi no se pod a ni mover. La directora se llev a Miri en medio de v tores del resto del instituto salvo Atenea que hab a observado con miedo como su amiga le hab a dado una paliza a la chica m s popular del insti.

Cuando la directora se dispon a a abroncar a Miri en su despacho lleg Atenea para darle explicaciones a la m xima autoridad del colegio:

-Se ora, puedo pasar?

- Por qu tendr a que dejarle pasar se orita Ramos?

-Creo que, por raro que parezca, puedo darle alguna explicaci n.

-Bueno, pase y si ntese.

Atenea le cont todo lo sucedido a la directora incluyendo el incidente anterior con los otros dos chicos. Despu s de unos diez minutos la mandam s dijo:

-Bien, la verdad, se orita Hanai, lo que ha hecho es una falta grav sima y tendr a que expulsarle indefinidamente de este colegio, pero viendo lo que hab a pasado antes, lo dejar en un mes, pero que no se vuelva a repetir por ning n motivo, se pueden solucionar los problemas sin ser a golpes, entendido?  
>-S , se ora respondieron ambas.<p>

Al salir del despacho Miri agradeci a Atenea que la hubiera salvado de una expulsi n permanente:

-Gracias por defenderme ante la directora, Atenea, al menos s que puedes enfrentarte a los problemas con valent a.

-De nada, Miri. Sab a que nadie te defender a, adem s, las amigas est n para ayudarse, no? Alguien ten a que decir lo que hab a pasado antes. Ser a injusto que Patricia se saliera con la suya.

Cuando llegaron a clase, hubo un gran murmullo entre la gente. Miri solo cogi sus cosas y se fue por donde hab a entrado, no sin antes quedar con Atenea para esta tarde en su casa, ya que seguro que no la dejar an salir durante alg n tiempo. Antes de salir del instituto, apareci su madre, que estaba de guardia y le dijo que ya hablar an m s detenidamente al llegar ellas a casa.

Cuando su madre lleg a casa, Miri supo que se iba a llevar una bronca muy grande. La se ora Laura Hanai era una mujer de treinta y tantos, pero que aparentaba unos cuantos menos, su hija se parec a mucho a ella, ten a el pelo negro oscuro como Miri, al igual que sus ojos, tambi n oscuros aunque algo m s grandes, ten a la piel morena y llevaba unos pendientes en forma de aro que le regalaron al casarse. Hab a tenido que cuidar a su hija sola desde que su marido muriera en un accidente de coche hac a once a os y siempre trataba de proteger a Miri, aunque esta vez ser a algo diferente:

- En que estabas pensando cuando se te ocurri pegar a esa chica? Eres tonta o que te pasa? Te podr an haber expulsado de por vida, te parece bonito?

-Defender a una amiga s , me parece bonito. Cualquiera en mi lugar habr a hecho lo mismo. A los amigos hay que defenderlos siempre, sobre todo si los insultos son inmerecidos. - respondi Miri.

Laura qued algo alucinada con las palabras de su hija, a la que repuso:

- De que la defend as, si puede saberse? Qu puede ser tan hiriente como para que le des una paliza a otra persona?

Miri no estaba muy en la labor de contarlo, pero su madre le mir con una cara de mala leche que hizo que Miri dijera:

-Pues de los chavales que la llamaron tortillera .

- C mo que tortillera ? No entiendo nada, tener novia no es nada malo.- dijo Laura.

-No, a no ser que seas el hazmerre r de todo el instituto. Lo que hace que la miren a n m s raro de lo que lo hac an antes. Adem s, ella no es lesbiana, lo que ocurri fue un malentendido, no fue culpa suya. Fue por mi culpa.

- Qu dices?, cada vez entiendo menos C mo que fue culpa tuya? Qu pas ?- pregunt desconcertada Laura.

-Bueno, ayer por la noche, despu s de venir de dar un paseo, acompa a Atenea a su casa y cuando nos est bamos despidiendo, yo

- T qu ?

-Yo, yo, pues la bes , pero fue cosa m a, ella no tiene nada que ver, ni se lo esperaba. A n encima una chica lo vio y lo cont por todo el colegio y

- C mo que la besaste? A que vino semejante cosa?- Laura ya estaba que se sal a de sus casillas.

-Bueno, la cosa es que yo, ver s, es que me gusta Atenea y no s lo como amiga.

- Insin as que est s enamorada de tu mejor amiga? Hombre, yo ya ve a que no sal as mucho con chicos, pero no me imaginaba esto ni de lejos.

Miri ya no sab a que decir, ahora su madre la miraba de arriba a abajo como si quisiera analizarla m s detenidamente; despu s de unos segundos, para sorpresa de Miri su madre le dijo:

-Bien, viendo c mo est n las cosas, no me quedar otro remedio que castigarte sin salir mientras est s expulsada.

-Vale- dijo Miri que ya no quer a explicarse m s porque sab a que no valdr a la pena discutir.

Se fue a su habitaci n y se qued all hasta la hora de cenar. Justo cuando iba a sentarse, son el timbre. No se imaginaban qui n podr a ser a esas horas de la noche. Miri dijo: ya voy yo y se fue a abrir la puerta. No se esperaba lo que vio, era Atenea que ven a a traerle los deberes de las clases a las que hab a faltado. Al verla tan sorprendida Atenea pregunt : Puedo pasar? , a lo que Laura respondi que s , como si estuviera en su casa. A Miri no se le ocurri otra cosa que decir:

- Qu haces t aqu a estas horas en mi casa?

-Luego, no hab amos quedado para esta tarde? Me lo dijiste al salir de clase.

Miri estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que hab a pasado que ni se acordaba que le dijo a su amiga que quedar an esa misma tarde, aunque ya casi era de noche. Atenea entr a la cocina y al ver que estaban cenando dijo que si tal ya vendr a ma ana, a lo que la madre de Miri respondi que no hac a falta que se marchara, que si quer a podr a quedarse a cenar con ellas. Atenea despu s de pensarlo mucho acept la petici n de Laura y esta fue a llamar a la progenitora de Atenea a la que le pidi permiso para ver si podr a quedarse, mientras de fondo escuchaba a su hija que le gritaba que por favor le preguntara si podr a quedarse tambi n a dormir, a lo que su madre no puso buena cara. Sin embargo la madre de Atenea le dijo que no le importaba y que ya se encargar a ella de llevarla un pijama, que no le costaba nada hacerlo y que estar a all en un momento. Colg tan r pido que a Laura no le dio tiempo ni a replicarla.

Cuando la madre de Atenea lleg a casa de Miri llevaba encima una cara de alegr a que se le notaba a lo lejos, su hija nunca se hab a quedado a dormir en casa de una amiga, porque en realidad, nunca hab a tenido ninguna, as que estaba la mar de contenta ya que pensaba que a su hija le vendr a bien una experiencia como esta. No ten a ni idea de lo que hab a pasado en el instituto, a Atenea le pareci mejor no cont rselo porque no quer a preocupar a su mam .  
>-Bueno, Atenea, espero que lo pases bien y no des molestias a Miri y su madre. -dijo la madre de Atenea.<p>

- Seguro que es una buena idea? - pregunt Laura.

-Yo creo que s , adem s ma ana es s bado y no hay clase. Eso s , ma ana te vienes antes de comer a casa que vienen tus abuelos a pasar el fin de semana.

-De acuerdo mam . respondi Atenea-Buenas noches, hasta ma ana.

-Igualmente cari o y - dijo dirigi ndose a Laura y a su hija- buenas noches a usted y a Miri.

-Hasta ma ana- dijeron las dos al un sono, algo que le hizo mucha gracia a Atenea que sonri de oreja a oreja mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Despu s de cenar y ayudar a lavar los platos Laura le coment a su invitada donde iba a dormir. Puesto que no hab a cuarto de invitados no le quedaba m s remedio a Atenea que dormir en la misma habitaci n que Miri, algo que le preocupaba pero que pens que no hab a otra manera, era o dormir ah o en el sof y no quer a tratar as a una amiga de su hija. Eso s , le dijo a su hija que ella dormir a en su cama y que Atenea lo har a en uno de los futones que se hab an tra do desde Jap n.

Mientras su madre se iba a la cama Miri comenz a apuntar los deberes que hab an mandado ese d a en clase y que su amiga le hab a tra do amablemente. Cuando hab a acabado Atenea ya estaba tumbada en el fut n aunque no pod a dormir pensando en lo que hab a ocurrido unas horas antes. Miri tampoco pod a conciliar el sue o por lo mismo. Se levant a beber un vaso de leche y cuando regres y se tumb en cama Atenea le dijo:

-Gracias por defenderme hoy en el instituto, Miri.

-No, gracias a ti por explicarle a la directora lo sucedido, eres una buena amiga.

- S lo soy eso para ti, una buena amiga?

- Por qu lo dices?

-Porque siento por ti algo m s que amistad, sobre todo despu s de lo que sucedi anoche, no quise dec rtelo en ese momento pero la verdad es que el beso me gust , no pude dormir ayer porque me qued pensando en lo tonta que fui al no decirte nada y tambi n en

Atenea no pudo continuar hablando porque Miri se hab a levantado de su cama y se hab a acercado a ella para besarla, un beso m s largo que el del d a anterior y con mucho m s sentimiento, luego de eso Miri susurr al o do de Atenea:

-Te quiero Atenea y no solo como amiga.

De repente Atenea sinti algo que no hab a sentido nunca, se sinti m s segura de s misma y le respondi :

-Yo tambi n te quiero Miri y espero que esto que estoy sintiendo por ti no se marche nunca de mi interior.

En ese momento fue Atenea la que junto sus labios con los de su mejor amiga y tan bien se sent an que a partir de ese momento y mientras la luna brillaba en el cielo estuvieron pasando la mejor noche de su, hasta el momento, corta vida. Porque el futuro les deparar a momentos, muchos malos, pero tambi n muchos buenos y felices.

FIN DEL TOMO 1

Al d a siguiente al levantarse las dos se prometieron, despu s de un beso de buenos d as, que no le contar an lo suyo a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres, ya que no esperaban que lo aceptaran; seguir an comport ndose solo como amigas, cosa que no les gustaba a ninguna de las dos pero que viendo como estaba la situaci n sobre todo en el instituto pensaron que lo mejor era no contarlo, al menos no hasta que no se acabara el curso y se marcharan de su colegio, aunque pronto sabr an que eso no iba a ser tan f cil.

Despu s del desayuno Atenea se duch pues ten a que estar en su casa en una hora. Cuando ella se march Miri le dijo que cuando quisiera que repetir an la experiencia pero en casa de Atenea, Laura dijo:

-Puedes invitar a mi hija a dormir a tu casa cuando quieras.

Las dos se rieron, porque a pesar de que tambi n se refer an a eso, en lo que m s pensaban era en repetir la experiencia maravillosa de la noche anterior.

El tiempo que Miri estuvo expulsada Atenea estuvo triste porque volv a a estar como al principio solo que esta vez sabr a que todo cambiar a en poco tiempo, adem s ahora los chicos y chicas de clase ya no se met an con ella por miedo a que Miri les dejara igual que la Patri; por cierto, desde que ella no estaba el instituto era mucho m s tranquilo y se pod a andar por ah sin temor a nada.

Mientras las dos novias segu an vi ndose todos los d as para que Atenea le pasara los deberes a Miri y aunque de vez en cuando se daban alg n que otro beso (eso s , en secreto) nunca aparentaban estar enamoradas y la gente las ve a como dos simples buenas amigas. Adem s el martes siguiente Miri volver a a la escuela; Atenea pens que ser a uno de los d as m s felices de su vida pero no se esperaba quien m s iba a volver el martes.

Como todos los d as hasta que expulsaron a Miri, Atenea fue a buscarla a su casa para ir las dos juntas al instituto. Atenea estaba la mar de contenta por la vuelta de su novia a las clases pero cuando lleg Miri ten a cara de pocos amigos. Atenea le pregunt qu pasaba, a lo que Miri solo respondi :

-Que la zorra de Patricia regresa hoy del hospital y no veas la gracia que me hace.- dijo ir nicamente.

-Pues que pena, -repuso Atenea- se estaba tan bien en clase sin ella.

- No est s enfadada con ella por lo que hizo la ltima vez?

-S , pero no vale la pena rebajarse a su nivel y estar toda la vida amargada como lo est ella.

Atenea estaba rebosante de confianza esa ma ana, la relaci n con Miri le estaba ayudando a ver las cosas de otro modo m s positivo.

-Me parece bien que est s tan alegre pero, ten cuidado, Patricia puede llegar a ser muy vengativa. Ten cuidado. advirti Miri.

-No te preocupes, ahora ya no me tratan mal en clase; tienen miedo de que les hagas lo mismo que le hiciste a Patricia, jaja.

Mientras conversaban llegaron a clase con el tiempo justo pero antes que el profesor. Cuando llegaron Patricia ya estaba en su sitio y cuando las vio llegar ni las mir , en parte no soportaba la humillaci n a la que Miri la hab a sometido, pero por otro ten a miedo de que ella le volviera a pegar, as que decidi no hacer nada, al menos de momento.

La semana fue tranquila y el viernes lleg la clase de Educaci n F sica; el profesor de esta clase era estricto y les daba el tiempo justo para cambiarse en los vestuarios. De repente en medio de la clase a Patri le dio un mareo y le pidi permiso al profe para ir un momento a tomar el aire a lo que el maestro obviamente acept .  
>Pero al salir no fue a fuera sino a los vestuarios y lo que hizo fue de lo m s vergonzante; rebusc en la mochila de Miri, cogi su m vil y copi en el suyo el n mero de ella y de Atenea. Por qu ?, os preguntar is. Pronto lo sabr is.<p>

El fin de semana pas tranquilo y, como siempre, lleg el lunes. Un poco antes de que tocara el timbre de la primera clase a nuestra pareja de protagonistas les lleg un SMS dici ndoles a cada una que la otra le esperaba en el ba o de las chicas, el mensaje era este: soy una amiga, Miri/Atenea me ha dicho que te quiere contar algo y que qued is en el ba o de las chicas despu s de clase. Ps: no se lo cuentes a ella ya que me dijo que no lo hicieras . Las dos chicas se quedaron intrigadas pero no sospecharon nada. Justo como les dec a el mensaje, ambas fueron despu s de las clases al ba o de las chicas, cuando llegaron ninguna de las dos sab a qu hacer. Miri fue la primera en hablar:

-A ver, qu ten as que decirme tan importante como para mandarme un mensaje por medio de otra persona?

- Qu ? Yo pensaba que eras t la que ten as que contarme algo.

-Pues yo no tengo nada que contarte, y t ?

-Pues tampoco.

-Bueno, seguro que ha sido una broma de mal gusto. Por cierto, ahora que estamos las dos solas, por qu no aprovechamos para darnos una peque a raci n de lo que nos espera el fin de semana?- sugiri Miri

- Te refieres a que nos besemos, ahora?, estamos en el instituto.

-Tranquila, no nos ver nadie, adem s hace tiempo que no pruebo tus dulces labios, venga, vamos solo uno corto, por favor.

-Vale, est bien, pero uno corto vale?

Pero de corto no tuvo nada. Estuvieron como unos 30 segundos intercambiando saliva de manera muy apasionada, tanto que si no llega a ser porque o an a alguien venir se hubieron puesto a tener sexo all mismo, era tanto el deseo que ten an una por la otra que a punto estuvieron de descubrirlas. Cuando hubieron acabado ya hab an pasado 10 minutos desde que toc el timbre y tuvieron que ir corriendo hacia sus casas, no sin antes decirle Miri a Atenea que esperaba con impaciencia el fin de semana pr ximo, ya que las dos quedar an a solas en casa de Miri aprovechando que su madre no estar a en casa hasta el domingo por la noche, ten an previsto pas rselo muy bien ese finde, bueno, creo que me entend is.

Mientras en el instituto a n quedaba alguien all , era Patri que hab a ido al ba o muy apurada pensando que no encontrar a lo que all hab a dejado, su cara se llen de maligna alegr a mientras sacaba de uno de los surtidores de jab n una mini-c mara de v deo que hab a dejado all a posta para grabar Miri y Atenea; mientras dec a entres una sonrisa maliciosa:

-Ahora ya tengo lo que quer a, mi venganza se completar pero no ahora sino m s adelante, siempre dicen que la venganza se sirve muy fr a, jajajajaja.

Ahora ya sab is porqu Patri copi los n meros de las dos enamoradas.

Bueno, el fin de semana pas y Miri y Atenea se lo pasaron en grande, la verdad es que las dos eran insaciables, siempre quer an m s y adem s que la relaci n fuera secreta les daba m s morbo si cabe. Cuando lleg el fin de curso ellas ya se hab an demostrado su amor m s de una vez y su relaci n estaba m s que consolidada, tanto que pensaban irse a vivir juntas mientras estudiaran el bachillerato que ser a fuera del pueblo donde viv an; sus padres confiaban en ellas y pensaron que ser a una buena experiencia para el futuro para que aprendieran a ser a n m s responsables. Todo iba a pedir de boca hasta el ltimo d a de clase. Era costumbre en el instituto que las dos mejores notas del ltimo curso dieran un discurso de despedida a sus compa eros y profesores. Por descontado Atenea era la que m s nota hab a sacado, con un 9.5 de media y sorprendentemente la segunda mejor nota era la de Miri, que ten a un 8.7 de media en parte porque Atenea le hab a dado algunos consejos para mejorar su estudio y le fueron muy bien, super a Patri en solo 2 d cimas. Pero en el momento del discurso ocurri algo que dio un giro tremendo a sus vidas. Mientras hablaban sus fotos sal an en una proyector, pero de repente las fotos se fueron y dejaron paso a algo que les iba a marcar tremendamente para toda la vida. En el proyector comenz a salir el v deo de cuando se besaron en el ba o de las chicas all por Noviembre, todo el mundo se qued de piedra y ellas no sab an a que ven an esas caras, de repente se giraron y lo pudieron ver con sus propios ojos, la madre de Atenea se desmay de la impresi n y tuvieron que sacarla para que le diera el aire. De repente se escuch una voz de entre la multitud, un chico grit :

-Venga, dejar ya de sorprenderos por eso, ni que fuera algo raro, a ver si ahora dos chicas no van a poder ser novias, o acaso vivimos en el siglo pasado, un poco de orden por favor.

Todos callaron de inmediato pero el da o ya estaba hecho; aunque a los alumnos y profesores les daba igual, sab an que los padres de las chicas no se lo hab an tomado tan bien. Todo sigui m s o menos tranquilo hasta la entrega de notas, pero al llegar a sus respectivas casas las dos chicas recibieron una bronca de las muy gordas. Virginia, la mam de Atenea se lo tom muy a pecho y le prohibi tajantemente a su hija que volviera a ver a Miri. Mientras Laura castig a su hija no por la relaci n en s , sino por no hab rselo contado cuando ten a que hacerlo. Aunque no estaba muy de acuerdo con el noviazgo de su hija, respetaba su decisi n, ya que ella sent a que su Miri estaba muy enamorada de Atenea y no quer a romperle el coraz n a su ni a. Tambi n le dijo que mientras estuviera castigada Atenea podr a ir a visitarla. Pero ella no podr a porque su madre no le dejar a. Y as estuvieron un mes entero cuando a Miri se le ocurri un plan.

Al d a siguiente Miri le pregunt a su madre si sab a el tel fono de un compa ero de clase, justo el mismo que las defendi el ltimo d a de clase. Laura no entend a nada pero se lo dio igualmente porque ella lo ten a apuntado en la lista de clase. Miri llam a Juan (as se llamaba el chico), y le dijo que viniera a su casa que le quer a preguntar una cosa de clase, Juan acept y se fue corriendo a casa de Miri. Cuando lleg toc al timbre y Miri le abri inmediatamente y se fueron a charlar a su habitaci n. Juan era un chico alto, con gafas y barba de tres d as encima, era el chico m s responsable del instituto, pero al igual que Atenea no ten a xito con las chicas aunque al menos s ten a amigos, adem s era el nico chico que no se met a con ellas y las defend a siempre que pod a, aunque nunca hab a charlado con ellas por miedo a que sus colegas pasaran de l; pero esta vez s que se atrevi .

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Miri, Juan le pregunt con curiosidad:

- Qu quer as contarme, si no es mucho preguntar? Nunca hab as querido hablar conmigo y ahora resulta que me llamas para algo, no puede ayudarte Atenea?

-Es que est castigada y no la dejan verme, adem s no quiero pedirte ning n favor escolar, es un favor mucho m s importante.

Y Miri le cont lo que ten a en mente para su plan, le dio su n mero de m vil y el de Atenea y le explic lo que ten a que hacer. Al final le dijo:

-Gracias por ayudarme con eso y tambi n por defendernos el otro d a en el instituto.

-No es nada, es que no aguantaba m s como se met an con vosotras, vuestra relaci n es algo de lo m s normal, no soporto a la gente que se burla de los dem s solo porque los considera diferentes, no es nada raro que salg is juntas, adem s se os ve enamoradas y eso es lo importante.

-Que amable eres, si me gustaran los chicos ser as un excelente novio.

-Ya, gracias, no es la primera vez que me lo dicen pero nunca ninguna chica ha salido conmigo.

-No te preocupes, seguro que llegar alguien que te aprecie como eres y te har feliz. Bueno, adi s y hasta el domingo, y de nuevo gracias por ayudarnos a Atenea y a m , eres muy amable.

Y dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla que dej al chico impresionado, aunque pudo decir:

-Gracias, me has alegrado el d a, y no te preocupes que no fallar en mi parte del plan.

Y se fue por donde hab a venido, la primera parte del plan estaba hecha.

Al d a siguiente, Juan llamo a Atenea a su m vil, pero fue la madre de esta quien cogi ya que le controlaba las llamadas a su hija. Al preguntar se sorprendi de que fuera un chico, Juan le pregunto si pod a ir a ver a Atenea porque ten a una duda acad mica, a su madre no le importo, claro, le encantaba la idea de que su hija tuviera un amigo masculino aunque solo fuera por las clases, a ver si as Atenea dejaba de pensar en chicas.

Juan llego a casa de Atenea en un plisplas y le conto lo que Miri hab a planeado, a lo que Atenea no le puso muy buena cara, pens que ser a complicar a n m s las cosas, pero Juan le dijo muy decidido:

-Atenea, de verdad amas a Miri?

-Pues claro que si, ella es la persona que m s quiero en este mundo.

-Entonces, si eso es lo que piensas, ve con ganas y esc pate con ella, o vas a dejar que tu madre controle tu vida para siempre? Es de tu persona m s querida de quien estamos hablando, si realmente amas a Miri, haz lo que ella te sugiere, ella solo quiere lo mejor para las dos, o no crees que ella no est sufriendo por esto? Esta tan enamorada de ti como t de ella, la verdad, nunca hab a visto a dos personas estar tan enamoradas como lo est is vosotras, hac is buena pareja y os merec is un futuro mejor. As que, eh, qu me dices?

Atenea se lo pens un rato y al cabo de unos segundos respondi :

-Est bien, tienes raz n, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados viendo como nuestro amor se puede ir al garete, entendido, qu tengo que hacer?

-As me gusta, has tomado la decisi n correcta, o, al menos eso creo yo

Dicho esto le explico el plan, todo iba seg n lo previsto.

Lleg el d a esperado y Miri y Atenea se escaparon de su casa a la antigua, por la ventana de sus habitaciones. Llegaron al lugar previsto y all les esperaba Juan que hab a venido a despedirse de ellas con un regalo para ambas, ellas se quedaron sorprendidas y le preguntaron que era:

- Qu llevas ah ?

-Bueno, estaba navegando por internet y le una cosa interesante, bueno, esto es para vosotras.

- Oh, es una flor muy bonita, gracias!- dijo Miri.

- Qu tipo de flor es?- inquiri Atenea.

-Es un lirio, resulta que le en un foro que esa flor es la que representa el amor entre mujeres o eso mir yo, espero que esto os recuerde lo mucho que os quer is y que cuando pens is que algo va mal mirar el lirio y recordar que el arma m s definitiva del mundo es el amor incondicional. Si est is juntas ning n problema se os resistir por muy duro que sea.

Dicho esto, les dijo que se apresuraran que ten an que irse ya de all , si no las descubrir an. Miri dijo:

-Est bien, gracias por todo, Juan, espero tu vida vaya siempre bien, y recuerda, tienes que tenernos al contado de lo que va pasando, eh?

-Tranquilas, os tendr informadas de todo por correo o Messenger y vosotras avisarme cuando llegu is a dondequiera que vay is a ir, OK?

-Claro, te mantendremos en alerta, gracias de nuevo.

-De nada, adi s y suerte, la necesitar is.

Dicho esto, las dos chicas se fueron andando hacia la que se imaginaban ser a una larga y tortuosa traves a hasta la felicidad que ellas anhelaban.

FIN TOMO 2

Las dos chicas comenzaron el viaje y cuando llegaron al puente que llevaba al continente, las dos se pensaron como iban a hacer para llegar al otro lado ya que estaban de obras y no se pod a pasar andando, solo en coche, con lo que decidieron hacer autostop, al cabo de un rato un chico se paro con su ferrrari FX-5 y les pregunto a donde se dirig an:

-Chicas, os puedo llevar a alg n lugar?

- Vas a Santiago?-pregunto Miri.

-Ahora mismo no pero tengo que ir ma ana por la ma ana, si quer is pod is pasar la noche en mi casa y os llevo ma ana.

Miri no se lo pens dos veces pero Atenea si lo hizo y varias veces adem s.

- Tu crees que es una buena idea, Miri?-dijo preocupada.

-No pasa nada, venga, total no tenemos un lugar donde dormir, no querr s que lo hagamos al raso, no?

-Pues no, la verdad.

-Venga, haz caso a tu amiga que no va a pasaros nada-dijo el chico con una cara tan amable que Atenea acepto y se subi a la parte de atr s del coche.

Mientras se dirig an a la casa del chico, el les dijo:

-Por cierto, me llamo Javier, encantado de conoceros. Vosotras sois?

-Yo me llamo Miri y ella Atenea, encantada.

-Veo que tu amiga no habla mucho, no?

-Es algo t mida pero no te preocupes, total solo vamos a pasar la noche all .

Pero desgraciadamente para ellas Javier ten a otros planes, de repente cuando se pararon por culpa de un sem foro en rojo, el se fijo en la minifalda que llevaba Miri y en la camiseta ajustada que tenia puesta, algo que le permit a ver el contorno de sus pechos, que sin ser demasiado grandes, ten an una forma bastante definida, algo que encendi el car cter sexual del chico. Al llegar a su casa, que mas bien que casa era una mansi n, el les acompa o a la habitaci n donde dormir an y de repente se puso a toquetear a Miri de mala manera e intentaba levantarle la falda, cuando hizo eso, Atenea quiso impedirlo pero se llevo un manotazo de Javier que la dejo en el suelo dolorida. Miri le dijo:

- Pero qu co o haces? Porque le has hecho eso?, adem s, porque me estas manoseando?

-Solo quiero disfrutar un poco, de alguna manera me ten is que pagar que os haga este favor, no? Adem s tu amiga est bien, no le ha pasado nada. Por qu no te quitas la camiseta y disfrutamos un poco, eh?

Dicho esto Miri cogi del brazo a Javier y le hizo una llave con tanta fuerza que lo dejo inconsciente en el suelo. Hecho esto, fue a ver como estaba su novia, afortunadamente ella estaba bien, algo que no pod a decir el chico que estaba totalmente inm vil.

-Atenea, estas bien?

-Si, solo estoy algo mareada, d nde aprendiste a hacer eso?

-Bueno, mi madre me ense o al cumplir los 13 a os, a ella le hab a ense ado mi padre. Me dijo que podr a ser til en casos como este y vaya que s lo ha sido, jaja.

Dicho esto, Atenea hablo:

-Y, ahora como vamos a llegar a Santiago para coger un avi n?

-Tranquila, el nos ayudara.

- El?, no creo despu s de lo que le hiciste.

-Ya veras, espera y mira.

Al momento Miri rebusco en el bolsillo del pantal n del chico y cogi su cartera que estaba llena de billetes y tarjetas de cr dito con muchos fondos adem s, se ve a que era un chaval con mucha pasta. Atenea no cre a lo que ve a:

- Pero qu haces, cari o, te has vuelto loca?

-Eso le pasa por meterse con quien no deb a, as aprender a no aprovecharse de dos inocentes chicas como nosotras. Adem s, de alg n sitio tenemos que sacar el dinero, no?

-Bueno, pero, como llegamos hasta el aeropuerto?

-No te preocupes, le cogeremos prestado su coche, mi mama me dio unas clases de orientaci n para cuando fuera a sacar el carnet, no habr problema.

A Atenea no le parec a una buena idea, porque estaban cometiendo un delito, pero se dio cuenta que discutir no serv a de nada, Miri estaba excitada, tanto que al coger el coche y dejarlo en un descampado para pasar la noche, se quito el cinturon y le dijo a Atenea:

-Ahora ese mamonazo me ha puesto algo cachonda, porque no me ayudas a desahogarme?

-Bueno, a eso no le veo nada de malo.

Y dicho esto se desahogaron mutuamente y se lo pasaron tan bien que cuando despertaron ya era de d a.

-Buenos d as, cari o-dijo Atenea en tono suave, pero en cuanto vio el reloj cambio el tono radicalmente- Miri, despierta que ya son las 8, tenemos que darnos prisa en coger el avi n.

- Eh?, d jame dormir un poco m s, mama.

Atenea la agito para que se despertara del todo, y aunque tardo un poco al fin lo consigui y se fueron pitando hacia Santiago que les quedaba a pocos minutos de camino.

Cuando llegaron all r pidamente, compraron dos billetes solo de ida para Jap n, ya que ir an a casa del t o de Miri, que viv a en Saitama, de donde ella venia. Una vez subieron al avi n y estuvieron en el aire, encendieron sus port tiles y se enteraron de una gran noticia, sus fotos sal an en las noticias a causa de la denuncia de desaparici n que hab an hecho sus padres, Virginia culpaba de todo a Miri, claro, como si la hubiera secuestrado o algo as a lo que Laura respondi de inmediato diciendo que si alguien ten a la culpa de que se fueran, era ella por ser tan poco respetuosa con la relaci n de las chicas. Pensaron que habr a alguien m s mirando eso, pero afortunadamente nadie m s ten a un port til en el avi n, as que respiraron tranquilas y se relajaron mientras el aparato los llevaba a donde pensaban seria un lugar mejor para ellas. Bueno, quiz os suene repetitivo, pero en un momento dado, las dos chicas que tanto se aburr an decidieron foguearse un poco en el ba o del avi n aprovechando las turbulencias, no las del avi n, si no las suyas propias a causa del deseo incontenible que sent an una por la otra.

Cuando llegaron a Tokyo se sintieron como si se hubieran quitado un peso de encima y en cierta medida as era, ya que all no habr a quien las molestara. Cogieron un taxi y r pidamente se fueron a la direcci n donde viv a el t o de Miri, aunque no pudieron hablar con l, porque ya no viv a all . Le preguntaron a los nuevos residentes donde viv a ahora a lo que la gente le respondi que no sab an nada y que se fueran de all sin mediar palabra. A las chicas les extra o ese tono con el que las hablaron pero decidieron ir al ayuntamiento del pueblo y preguntar por el t o de Miri. Al llegar, ella le dijo al funcionario:

-Mire, estamos buscando a Ryo Hanai, saben donde vive ahora?, es que se ha mudado y no sabemos d nde est viviendo ahora.

- Y usted es ?

-Perdone, yo soy la sobrina del se or Hanai, Miri y esta es una estudiante de intercambio espa ola que ha venido a mejorar su japon s, nos dijeron que se alojar a en la casa de mi t o.

-Bueno, siento decirles que el se or Hanai ya no vive en Saitama, ahora su residencia se encuentra en Shibuya, si quieren les escribo la direcci n.

-S , es muy amable, gracias.

-De nada, adi s.

-Adi s.

Al salir, Atenea puso una cara de preocupaci n poco vista en ella, y eso que era algo pesimista, al verla as , Miri dijo:

-No te preocupes, no queda demasiado lejos de aqu , cogeremos el tren y estaremos all en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Vale, pero no me dejes sola ni un segundo, que no entiendo ni papa de japon s y como me pierda .

-No te preocupes cari o, yo estar a tu lado en todo momento y te aprender japon s en cuanto podamos, vale?

-De acuerdo.

Dicho esto, se dieron un besito y se fueron en direcci n a la estaci n de tren de Saitama. Coger an el tren que las llevar a hacia Shibuya, uno de los distritos m s grandes de Tokyo.  
>Al llegar a Shibuya, r pidamente se dirigieron a su ayuntamiento para preguntar por el paradero del t o de Miri. All les dijeron su direcci n y r pidamente fueron andando hacia el lugar donde estaba su casa, no tardaron mucho en llegar, estaba bastante cerca de donde estaban. La verdad es que era la nica casa de la zona y no era muy llamativa, era una casa normal con un peque o jard n en la parte de atr s. Al llegar llamaron a la puerta y nadie les respond a, Miri grit :<p>

- Hay alguien ah ?

Pero nadie respond a, decidieron esperar a ver si iba a resultar que no estaba en casa; al cabo de media hora vieron llegar a un hombre de unos treinta a os, alto, moreno, con perilla, un tatuaje en el hombro derecho con la imagen de un drag n y una cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda, debido a una pelea no hac a mucho, al principio se extra al ver a dos chicas esperando a su puerta, no las reconoc a, la verdad hac a once a os que no ve a a su sobrina y le costaba saber qui n era, al rato Miri dijo:

- Es usted Ryo Hanai, se or?

-S -respondi extra ado el hombre y luego continu -, qui n eres t ?

- Es que ya no te acuerdas de m , t o Ryo? Menuda memoria tienes, soy Miri, ya no me recuerdas o qu ?

-Pues sinceramente, no, no te recordaba, has crecido tanto en este tiempo, ya eres toda una mujerzuela, jejeje.

Dicho esto se acerc a Miri y la abraz efusivamente, la verdad es que la echaba de menos y ten a ganas de estar con alguien despu s de tanto tiempo. Al separarse, le pregunt a su sobrina:

- Qui n es esta chica linda que viene contigo, es una amiga?

-M s o menos.

-Como que m s o menos, a ver, expl cate.

-Bueno, esta es Atenea y es mi novia.

- Tu novia?, jo, s que tienes buen ojo, eh?-sonri , y luego a adi -, hola, soy Ryo Hanai, encantado de conocerte, Atenea.

Todo esto lo hab a dicho en japon s, y, claro, Atenea no entendi ni papa de lo que le dijo, al verla que no dec a nada Ryo le dijo a Miri:

- Qu le pasa, es que es muda o qu ?

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que es espa ola y no tiene ni idea de japon s, as que imag nate, ser mejor que os haga de traductora, si no, no podr is conversar el uno con el otro.

-No har falta, Miri-dicho esto se dirigi a Atenea y dijo en un casi perfecto castellano-, encantado de conocerte, Atenea, soy Ryo Hanai, el t o de tu novia, jaja.

Las dos chicas se quedaron con la boca abierta, sorprendidas totalmente, hasta que Atenea dijo:

-Encantado de conocerle, se or Hanai, soy Atenea Ramos, el gusto es m o.

-Gracias, pero puedes llamarme Ryo, no hay problema, solo tengo 30 a os, si me tratas de usted parecer que tenga 20 a os m s, jajaja.

La verdad es que se ve a que Ryo era bastante simp tico, aunque debajo de esa simpat a hab a un remordimiento que le carcom a el alma y no le dejaba dormir alguna noche; ellas pronto conocer an ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.  
>Ahora volveremos un d a hacia atr s y veremos lo que ocurr a en Espa a mientras las chicas se escapaban, Laura fue a avisar a su hija de que la cena ya estaba lista, al ver que no bajaba, fue a avisarla y su sorpresa fue may scula al ver que su Miri no estaba en casa, lo primero que pens fue que hab a ido a ver a Atenea a escondidas y r pidamente llam a casa de los Ramos, cogi Virginia, la mujer de la casa y le dijo:<p>

-Hola, est mi hija en su casa?, es que no est ni en su habitaci n ni en el resto del edificio.

-No, aqu no est y mejor que no venga porque le caer a una buena reprimenda, seguro que se ha escapado de casa para hacer cualquier tonter a, la tiene muy mal educada.

-Eh, usted no es nadie para criticarme, yo soy muy responsable con mi hija y no se escapar a de casa por una tonter a, eso se lo aseguro, al menos preg ntele a su hija si puede saber algo de donde est .

-Bueno, vale, pero no creo que sepa nada, lleva todo el d a en su habitaci n- y luego dijo dirigiendose al hermano mayor de Atenea- Carlos, avisa a tu hermana para que baje un momento.

-Vale, mama- dijo mientras sub a las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta de la habitaci n de su hermana, toc a la puerta- hermanita, mam dice que bajes.

A lo que solo sigui silencio, nadie respond a. Carlos insisti con ah nco:

-Atenea, es que est s sorda o que, no ves que mam te est llamando?- dicho esto abri la puerta y cual grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su querida hermana peque a no estaba en su cuarto, con la sorpresa a n en el cuerpo grit a su madre- Mam , que Atenea no est en su habitaci n.

Virginia tir el auricular del tel fono con preocupaci n y subi al cuarto de su hija y se qued paralizada mientras ve a que lo que dec a Carlos era verdad, su peque a Atenea no estaba all , al momento baj y volvi a coger el tel fono, al otro lado segu a estando Laura que esperaba con impaciencia, a la que le grit :

-Su hija es una delincuente, se ha escapado de casa y se ha llevado a mi ni a, esto no va a quedar as .

- Como que se ha llevado a su ni a?, tal como lo dice parece que la hayan secuestrado o algo as y no creo que Miri le hiciera eso a Atenea, la ama mucho.

- Que va a amarla?, lo que pasa es que su hija esta enferma y ya ni sabe lo que hace, a saber lo que habr estado tomando.

- Insin a que mi hija toma drogas o algo por el estilo?, mire se ora, creo que se est pasando de la raya, para empezar, Miri nunca tomar a ninguna guarrer a de esas, sabe que son muy perjudiciales, y segundo, porqu no dejamos de discutir y vamos a la polic a a denunciar su desaparici n?, creo que es lo mejor que podr amos hacer, no?

- Desaparici n?, querr decir secuestro, porque es lo que a mi me parece.

-Mire, eso no lo sabemos ninguna de las dos, lo mejor para ellas es que las encontremos pronto, y para eso tendremos que ir a la comisar a m s cercana, no le parece?

-Vale, pero ya ver como tengo raz n.

Al decir esto colg el tel fono y les dijo a su marido y a su hijo:

-Fernando, Carlos, vamos a la comisar a, tenemos que hacer algo para que vuelva mi peque a.

-No te preocupes- la intent calmar su marido- Atenea es muy responsable, seguro que esta bien dondequiera que est - luego se dirigi a Carlos- chaval, coge las llaves del coche, nos vamos inmediatamente a la comisar a de polic a.

Las dos familias llegaron casi al un sono a la polic a y llegaron a un acuerdo para decidir que de momento solo era una desaparici n y no un secuestro, que ya se ver a despu s si era o no eso, lo primordial era encontrar a las dos chicas sanas y salvas.

En otra parte de la provincia, el pervertido Javier se acababa de levantar despues de llevarse la llave de judo que Miri le hab a propinado, ya era de d a y casi no recordaba lo que hab a pasado unas horas antes, mientras miraba el suelo en busca de su cartera, cual may scula fue su sorpresa al descubrir que le hab an robado tanto el dinero como las tarjetas de cr dito, luego pens :

-"Estas dos putas me han robado, seran zorras"

Luego agarr su chaqueta y se dirigi a la comisar a en su coche, pero tuvo que ir andando porque el coche tambi n se lo hab an robado, cuando lleg a la comisar a hab an pasado ya dos horas desde que saliera de casa, al llegar puso la correspondiente denuncia por agresi n y robo, a lo que el agente repuso:

- Y como eran las dos sospechosas?

-Pues eran...- estaba a punto de decir Javier cuando de repente se fij en la tele y vio la noticia de la desaparici n de las dos chicas, casi sin aliento dijo- agente, son esas dos chicas, las que salen ahora en la tele, ellas son las que me pegaron y atracaron.

- Est seguro de que eran ellas?

-Totalmente seguro, yo nunca olvido una cara, mire, he tenido que venir andando hasta aqu porque me han robado el coche, cree que estoy en situaci n de mentir?

-Bueno, eso no lo decido yo, por cierto, me dijo que su coche es un Ferrari FX-5, no?

-Si, es un ltimo modelo, hay pocos como esos en Espa a.

- Y tiene sistema de rastreo por GPS?

-Si, porqu lo pregunta?

El agente no le repondi , solo llam a la comisar a vecina y les dijo:

-Agentes, aqu les llamo desde la comisar a de Villagarc a, creo que podr amos saber donde se encuentran las dos chicas desaparecidas.

Dicho esto, el agente donde estaban los padres de las dos chicas les dijo que ten an una pista de donde podr an estar y se dirigieron r pidamente a la comisar a vecina a informarse de lo sucedido.

Al llegar all les esperaban el policia de servicio y Javier que al ver a los padres de las chicas puso cara de indignado aunque no dijo nada por si acaso, rapidamente Virginia pregunt :

- Saben ya donde est mi peque a?

-A n no, pero pronto lo sabremos,- dijo el agente se al ndoles el ordenador de la comisaria- primero decirles una mala noticia; sus hijas han agredido y robado a este se or, pero esa no es la raz n principal de por qu los llam , resulta que el coche que robaron tiene un sistema de rastreo por GPS con el que se puede saber donde se encuentra el coche en cada momento y gracias a eso quiz podremos localizarlas, ahora mismo el sistema est en marcha,- al decir esto son una especie de alarma procedente del ordenador, tras la cual dijo el agente- se ores, ya sabemos donde est el coche, est parado en el aparcamiento del aeropuerto de Santiago.

- Pero que hacen all ellas?, adem s paradas, no tiene sentido- inquiri Carlos

Laura puso una cara de preocupaci n impropia de ella, tras la cual dijo:

-Se or agente, creo que s a donde han ido mi hija y su amiga, si no les importa, ll vennos al aeropuerto, a n no estoy segura de lo que pienso, pero se lo confirmar en cuanto lleguemos all .

Al momento ya estaban las dos familias y los dos polic as en dos coches patrulla dirigi ndose con rapidez a su destino, en cuanto llegaron vieron el coche parado en el aparcamiento pero las dos chicas no estaban dentro, con lo que supusieron que hab an subido a un avi n, pero no sab an a donde, al entrar en la terminal, estuvieron mirando todos los ultimos vuelos, para preguntar si habian visto a la pareja, aunque no llegaron a preguntar en ninguno, porque Laura les par a todos y les dijo:

-Ya se a donde han ido,- dicho esto se al el r tulo del vuelo con destino a Tokyo, tras lo cual pregunt a los dependientes que estaban all - saben si estas dos chicas han montado en un vuelo con direcci n a Tokyo?, se llaman Miri Hanai y Atenea Ramos.

Los empleados comenzaron a buscar y dijeron las palabras que todos esperaban:

-Si, han subido en el ltimo vuelo que sali har unas dos horas.

Todos se quedaron con cara de asombrados diciendo: "pero, a que narices han ido a Jap n esas dos?", bueno, todos menos Laura, que sab a muy bien adonde hab an ido, tras unos segundos de pausa dijo:

-Ya se a donde han ido las dos.

- Adonde?, venga, diganoslo ya-dijo uno de los agentes

-Han ido a Saitama a la casa del hermano de mi difunto marido, es la nica persona a la que Miri conoce en Jap n, estoy segura de que se han dirigido all . Se ores agentes, si no les importa, nos podr an dejar a sus familias que nos encarguemos de ello?

-Podriamos, pero creo que lo mejor es esperar, si ellas estan con su cu ado, seguro que en alg n momento l llamar para decirles que est n bien, hasta ese momento es mejor esperar, creo que si fueran all de inmediato solo perjudicar an las cosas, lo sabemos por experiencia.

-Bueno, esperaremos, pero como les pase algo, ustedes ser n los responsables, lo saben, verdad?

-S , asumimos toda la responsabilidad, no se preocupe, estar n a salvo.

Ahora volvemos de nuevo a la casa de Ryo donde las dos chicas acababan de conectarse a internet desde el ordenador del t o de Miri, ya que sus port tiles estaban carg ndose, cuando estuvieron conectadas, vieron que su amigo Juan estaba conectado y decidieron hablar con l, el chico se llev una grata sorpresa al saber que las dos estaban bien anque les dijo que se hab an metido en problemas, a lo que Miri respondi :

-Ya lo sabemos, vimos por internet que nos estaban buscando, no?, bueno, as se dar n cuenta de lo que pasa cuando no puedes ver a un ser querido.

-Ese no es el principal problema, amigas.

-Entonces, que pasa?- pregunto Atenea

-Resulta que un chico os ha denunciado por agresi n y robo, es eso cierto?

-S , -contesto Miri- pero te dir por qu . Ese chico quiso forzarme cuando estuvimos en su casa, bueno quiso forzarnos a las dos, pero a Atenea le peg un buen cachete y claro, tuve que defenderme de alguna manera, por eso le hice una llave de judo.

-Bueno, eso explica casi todo, pero, por qu le rob steis el dinero y su coche?

-Porque si no, como quer as que lleg ramos aqu a Jap n?, no ten amos dinero ni en que llegar, t habr as hecho lo mismo, creeme.

-Vale, por mi tranquilas que no pienso decir nada, soy una tumba, adem s tengo buenas noticias que daros, ma ana ir a Jap n de vacaciones, estar all una semana.

- Que buena noticia! Y, vendr s a visitarnos?- pregunto Atenea

-Si me decis vuestra direcci n ir encantado, quiero tener a alguien conocido con quien hablar, jeje.

- Chicas, la cena est lista!, -era Ryo, que las estaba llamando para ir a cenar- dejar ya lo que est is haciendo- dicho esto fue a donde estaban las chicas y vio lo que estaban haciendo, de repente pregunt - qui n es ese chico, Miri?

-Es un amigo de Espa a que va a venir a Jap n de vacaciones ma ana, podemos invitarlo a pasar un d a aqu ?, venga, podemos?

-S , claro, nunca est de m s la compa a de otro hombre, jajaja, por cierto, como te llamas?- pregunt por el micro del ordenador.

-Me llamo Juan, se or, y usted?

-Soy Ryo Hanai, el t o de Miri, puedes venir cuando quieras, te estaremos esperando con ganas, ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que cenar.

-Muy bien, que os aproveche a los tres, y que paseis una feliz noche, hasta otro d a, sayonara.

En cuanto apagaron el PC fueron a cenar, hab a sushi, fideos y unos buenos trozos de sashimi, todo hecho por Ryo, que era un excelente cocinero. Cuando hubieron acabado, entre todos recogieron la mesa y lavaron los platos y se fueron a dormir a los futones que tenia preparados Ryo para l y las dos chicas, y sin tiempo para nada se quedaron a dormir porque estaban exhaustas. Mientras, Ryo se fue a dar un ba o para aclararse las ideas, al salir son el tel fono, el hombre lo cogi y dijo en japon s:

- Diga?, qui n es?

- Que pasa, Drag n Rojo, es que ya no te acuerdas de mi?- dijo una voz misteriosa

FIN DEL TOMO 3

La ma ana lleg y con ella las pocas ganas de levantarse que ten an Miri y Atenea pero sab an que ten an que hacerlo porque si no se quedar an sin desayunar y eso no era muy buena idea, cuando se dirig an a la cocina oyeron a Ryo que estaba hablando por tel fono, se quedaron a escondidas y cuchichearon a ver que dec a el hombre:

-Bueno, vale, espero que vengas pronto aqu , no hay prisa, pero no tardes demasiado, vale, creo que ellas podr an estar en peligro y no tienen la culpa de lo que hice de joven, quiero que las vengas a buscar en cuanto acaben sus vacaciones aqu , entendido?, muy bien, entonces as quedamos, hasta otra, chao.

- Con qui n hablabas, t o Ryo?

-Bueno, con tu madre, dice que vendr a pasar unos d as aqu , que ya no os preocupeis por nada, que ya esta todo solucionado en Espa a y que os cuideis mucho las dos.

-Ah, muy bien, y por qu tendr amos que estar en peligro?

-Peligro, nadie ha dicho nada de peligro, -dijo Ryo disimulando- no s de que est s hablando.

- Como que no lo sabes?, no me vengas con tonter as que no he nacido ayer, tienes que contarnos por qu estamos nosotras en peligro, si no nos largamos de aqu las dos y nos metemos a cualquier cosa, y no lo digo en broma- y era cierto, ten a una cara bastante seria- O sea que o cantas o vete tu a saber donde nos meteremos en esas calles de Tokyo.

Ryo puso cara de contrariado pero no tuvo m s remedio que contar todo lo que hab a pasado:

-Sentaros, que es una historia muy larga. La verdad, es que soy un ex-miembro de los Yakuza y vienen tras de m para vengarse por dejar la organizaci n.

- Como que eras de la Yakuza?, mam y yo no sab amos nada, por qu nos lo ocultaste?

-Porque solo quer a protegeros de ellos, no quer a que os vierais envueltas en nada, esto es muy peligroso.

-Perdonad, pero algo ando perdida, -dijo Atenea- qu es la Yakuza?

-Atenea, la Yakuza es la mafia japonesa, una de las organizaciones mas crueles y vengativas que existen y con un codigo del honor que sobrepasa los l mites de la imaginaci n de una persona normal.

-Pero, t o, por qu te metiste ah dentro? No lo consigo entender, eso es muy peligroso, una vez que entras all , casi ni puedes salir.

-Miri, como es que sabes tanto de los Yakuza?

-Es que mam me conto que mi padre era un abogado que iba detr s de ellos y que quer a cazar al jefe de la banda, que casi lo ten a a punto cuando tuvo el accidente en el que muri , poco antes de mi quinto cumplea os.

-No sab a nada, Miri, lo siento mucho, de verdad-dijo Atenea abrazando a Miri que se hab a emocionado al contarlo.

-Bueno, continuando con lo mio, en aquella epoca yo era un joven muy impresionable y me parecia de lo mas guay poder entrar en una organizaci n como esa, ten an chicas, dinero y todo el poder que pudierais imaginar, ademas irradiaban un respeto terrible, o eso pensaba yo, lo que de verdad irradiaban era un terror enorme a cualquiera que pasaba, pero en aquellos tiempos yo no me di cuenta de eso. El d a que fui all a pedir que me aceptaran me dijeron que tendr a que pasar una prueba de iniciaci n, ten a que matar a alguien y que pareciera un accidente, yo pens "no debe ser muy complicado", ellos me dieron las instrucciones y yo hice lo que me mandaron, ni m s ni menos, al final me dejaron entrar, pero hace unos meses me dije a mi mismo que esta vida no era para m y que deber a dejarlo, me sent a mal conmigo mismo al haber extorsionado, amenazado, torturado y matado a tantas personas, inocentes algunas, por eso decid hu r y me escabull en esta casa para que se olvidar n de mi, pero al final me han encontrado y por eso quiero que os vay is cuanto antes, no quiero involucraros a vosotras, no soportar a que os pasara algo por mi culpa, ya me siento bastante culpable por lo que hice.

Dicho esto son el timbre, ellos se imaginaron que ser a Juan que ya deber a de haber aterrizado en Jap n hac a unas horas, Ryo abri la puerta y solo recibio como respuesta un pu etazo en el rostro, ante ellos apareciero un hombre de mirada siniestra con una cicatriz debajo del labio, era alto y fuerte y con cara de muy mala leche, detr s de l vendr an como unos diez hombres, todos armados con unas katanas enormes de medio metro cada una de ellas, el jefe de ellos dijo:

-Mira a qui n tenemos aqu , si es el traidor de la organizaci n, el famoso Drag n Rojo, y mira, est acompa ado, quienes son estas dos preciosidades?

-A ellas no las hagas nada, no tienen nada que ver conmigo, est n fuera de todo esto, solo tienes que hablar conmigo, Ginta.

- Por qu no dejan a mi t o en paz?, l ya no quiere trabajar m s en vuestros sucios negocios, dejarlo estar, ya no es uno de los vuestros.

-O sea, que t eres la sobrina del Drag n, ya dec a yo que me sonaba tu cara, tu eres la hija de ese abogaducho de mierda que no supo cuando ten a que rendirse, al final se llev su merecido, jejejejeje.

- Como que su merecido?, l muri en un accidente de tr fico

-Uh, yo no estar a tan seguro, uno de los nuestros lo drog para que se quedara dormido al volante, no pod amos permitir que el cabecilla fuera descubierto, adem s si no recuerdo mal fue la misi n de iniciaci n de cierta persona aqu presente, verdad que s , Drag n Rojo?

Miri se qued con una cara p lida como la nieve, no se pod a creer que su t o hab a matado a su padre, a su propio hermano, el odio le inund todo el cuerpo y ya no sab a que pensar, estaba muy confusa.

-Bueno, veo que no lo sab as, bueno, Drag n, venimos a darte tu castigo, mientras, vosotras dos os vendr is con nosotros, creo que ser is un par de putas muy rentables, jeje.

Dicho esto dos hombres cada uno agarraron a Miri y Atenea y se las llevaron a una furgoneta que hab a aparcada fuera, mientraslos otros seis hombres se acercaron a Ryo en se al de pelea mientras Ginta les decia:

-No lo mat is r pido, que sufra, dejarlo moribundo y que piense lo que es querer abandonar nuestra gran organizaci n.

Luego de decir esto, se larg , se mont en la furgoneta donde ya estaban las chicas y se fue a su guarida mientras a lo lejos se o an los gritos de desesperaci n de Ryo. Nadie pod a salvarlo ya, o... quiz s si?

Mientras esto pasaba Juan acababa de aterrizar en el aeropuerto internacionl de Tokyo y estaba esperando las maletas para dirigirse a la casa de Ryo, no ten a ni idea de lo que encontrar a al llegar. Cuando apareci all toc al timbre pero nadie abr a la puerta, volvi a llamar y despues grit " hay alguien en casa?", luego se call y pudo o r una especie de suspiros r pidos, como de sufrimiento, se asust y abri la puerta l mismo y cual grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ryo tumbado en el suelo con m ltiples heridas de arma blanca y moratones por todo el cuerpo:

-Se or, que le ha pasado?, est bien?, y Miri, y Atenea?, donde est n?

-Ellos..., ellos..., se las... han... llevado, -dijo Ryo con la voz entrecortada- ya no se... puede... hacer nada por ellas, todo esto... es... por mi culpa

- Por qu dice eso?, quienes son ellos?, les han robado o algo?

-No, son los Yakuza, han... venido a por mi

- Los Yakuza?, la mafia?, pero como?, por qu han venido aqu ?, y, como que han venido a por usted?

-Yo... fui miembro de ellos... y ahora... se han vengado

- Y a donde se han llevado a Miri y a Atenea?

-No... servir a de nada... que te lo dijera

-No me diga eso, si usted fue uno de ellos seguro que sabe a donde se las han llevado, mire, no se por qu se meti en la mafia pero, si tiene alguna oportunidad de redimirse es esta, d game a donde las han llevado, quiz pueda hacer algo por ellas, de verdad, no soy fuerte, pero se arregl rmelas, venga, o es que no quiere salvar a su sobrina?

Despu s de un rato pens ndolo el hombre se decidi y le escribi la direcci n de la guarida secreta con las pocas fuerzas que ten a, para a adir al final:

-No se... si esto servir , pero... hagas lo que hagas... no creo que puedas... salvarlas...

-Eso nunca se sabe, tengo un as en la manga, adem s, se lo suficiente japon s como para pedir ayuda y ahora la pedir para usted, llamar a una ambulancia.

-No, no lo hagas... ya nada... se puede hacer por mi, mis heridas... son definitivas, t solo... intenta salvarlas, no hagas como yo... si las ves y las salvas dile esto a mi sobrina: "siento mucho... lo que sucedi ... hace 11 a os"

Justo al nombrar esas palabras el hombre cerr los ojos y despu s de una vida larga y dura pudo descansar en paz. Juan, entre l grimas, se dijo a si mismo:

-Se or, sus esfuerzos no ser n en vano, le prometo que las salvar a las dos y que le dar el mensaje.

Dicho esto se largo de la casa y fue r pidamente a la comisar a central de polic a de Tokyo, conseguir a ayuda para poder salvar a nuestras dos protas?

Mientras tanto la furgoneta yakuza se hab a parado e hicieron bajarse a las dos chicas a empujones y las metieron en un antro inmundo donde lo mas limpio que hab a eran los ba os y con eso, lo digo todo, al llegar all , las tiraron al suelo de mala manera y una voz se oy de fondo:

-Sorpresa, sorpresa, mirar que tenemos aqu , un par de nuevas putas reci n salidas del horno, - y luego dijo dirigi ndose a sus secuaces- chicos, tra rmelas, quiero verlas m s de cerca.

Las dos chicas estaban muy asustadas, pero se sorprendieron al ver que la persona que hab a hablado era una mujer, cuando pudieron verla, se quedaron perplejas, ser a apenas una chica de m s o menos su edad, alta, fuerte pero a la vez femenina, su pelo negro recogido en un mo o y los labios pintados de negro. A la espalda llevaba una katana de m s o menos un metro de largo. Miri se atrevi a decirle:

- Qui n eres t ?

A lo que la mujer respondi d ndole dos cachetes mientras dec a:

-Aqu las preguntas las hago yo, pero, si tanto quieres saber qui n soy, te lo dir , me llamo Lady Akane y soy la jefa de la organizaci n m s grande del mundo.

-Pero, si eres solo una chica, ser s a lo sumo solo un poco m s grande que nosotras dos.

- Y eso que m s da?, aqu lo que importa no es la edad, si no el honor y el respeto que infundes entre tus camaradas y yo me lo gan a pulso cuando venc a mi padre en una pelea a muerte hace 2 a os, o sea, que no me vengas con tonter as de edad, eso aqu no cuenta para nada, as que cierra la puta boca antes de que te la parta en mil pedacitos, entendido?  
>Por qu no haces como tu amiga que ni ha abierto la boca desde que estamos aqu , aunque tendra que abrirla mucho cuando la pongamos a trabajar, jejeje.<p>

-Ella no abre la boca porque no te entiende, o es que piensas que todo el mundo es como t , zorra asquerosa.

Los secuaces de la organizaci n ya iban a hacerla callar, pero Lady Akane les par en seco y les dijo:

-Dejarla estar, ya se arrepentir m s tarde de lo que acaba de decir, ahora me interesa m s su amiga, me has dicho que no me entiende, veo que no es japonesa, de donde es?, si no me lo dices, lo pasar muy mal, as que habla!

-Es una amiga m a de Espa a.

-Ah, de Espa a, entonces creo que si me puede entender, -y a adi en un muy mal espa ol, pero entendible- verdad, espa ola? Por cierto, como te llamas?

Las dos chicas se quedaron perplejas, algo que la jefa not enseguida:

-No pensasteis que pudiera hablar este tonto idioma, no, resulta que mi madre, que en paz descanse, era de ese infame pa s y me aprendi a hablar su lengua, aunque siempre cre que era una perdida de tiempo, al final, me ha servido de algo, por cierto, a n no me has dicho tu nombre, peque a, abre esos preciosos labios y d melo por favor.

-Me... me... llamo... A...A...Atenea

-Bonito nombre, les gustar mucho a los hombres que pidan tus servicios, seguro que a muchos le excitan las espa olas, jeje, creo te lo vas a pasar muy bien, adem s, tienes una preciosa cara, -y dicho esto bes a la asustada chica- chicos, porque no me dej is a solas con esta preciosidad?, quiero examinarla a fondo.

-Que te crees t eso, su ltala ahora mismo o...

- O que?, acaso crees que puedes hacer algo, como veo que est s muy alterada por qu no lo aprovecha s chicos?, hacer lo que quer is con ella, pero no la mat is, de eso me encargar yo personalmente.

Sin mediar palabra la llevaron a otra habitaci n junto con 5 hombres y no hace falta que explique lo que la iban a hacer. Atenea o a los gritos de su novia retumbar desde la otra habitaci n mientras Lady Akane la observaba con detenimiento y con lujuria:

-Ey, Atenea, por qu no te calmas y dejas que te haga disfrutar? seguro que despu s de esto querr s m s, ningun hombre o mujer se resiste a mis encantos, y tu no vas a ser la primera.

Pero al decir esto se oy un grito y al momento alguien ech la puerta abajo, era el sevicio de operaciones especiales de la polic a, que hab an llegado a tiempo, por una vez en su vida, todo hay que decirlo, eso no asust a Lady Akane que cogi su gran katana y a n hiri a varios agentes antes de ser abatida con un disparo en la cabeza, al momento siguiente salieron Ginza y los 4 hombres que estaban ocup ndose de Miri, ni siquiera se vistieron, y al igual que su jefa intentaron luchar pero, desgraciadamente para ellos, un arma de fuego es m s potente a larga distancia que un arma blanca, por muy grande que esta sea, el resto de hombres lograron hu r por la puerta trasera, pero al menos las dos chicas ya estaban a salvo. Luego un agente dijo:

- Todo despejado!

Y entraron todas las unidades dentro del local y detr s de ellas vino Juan, que entr a preguntar por el estado de las dos chicas, primero fue donde estaba Atenea y le pregunt donde estaba su amiga, a lo que Atenea solo se al a la puerta que estaba al lado de ellos, los agentes tiraron la puerta abajo y vieron a Miri tumbada en la cama, con la ropa medio rota y en estado de shock, aunque afortunadamente no llegaron a hacerle nada grave. Poco despu s lleg una ambulancia y se llevaron a las dos chicas, que fueron acompa adas por su amigo:

-Tranquilas, est is las dos bien, ya no corr is peligro, est is a salvo las dos.

-Juan, -dijo Atenea- como supiste que est bamos aqu ?

-Bueno es una larga historia, pero as os entretengo un poco el camino al hospital.

Entonces les cont todo lo que pas desde el momento en el que habl con Ryo, incluido lo mucho que le cost convencer a la polic a de que no era una broma lo que estaba diciendo, cuando acab de contarlo todo, Miri, que ya se encontraba en un estado normal, le dijo:

-Entonces, mi t o ha muerto, no?

-S .

-Me alegro, eso le est bien por haber matado a mi padre, se lo merece.

-Bueno, eso mismo me dijo l, pero me dej un mensaje para ti, quiz sea demasiado tarde, pero sus ltimas palabras fueron: "siento mucho lo que pas hace once a os", l sabe que seguramente nunca le perdonar s pero quer a que supieras eso y lo mucho que te quer a. Bueno, ya hablaremos de esto m s pausadamente, ya hemos llegado.

Al d a siguiente llegaron desde Espa a los familiares de las dos chicas, que, obviamente, se emocionaron much simo al poder verlas sanas y salvas, adem s se llevaron una alegr a extra, la madre de Atenea hab a estado pens ndoselo bien y al final acab aceptando la relaci n de las dos enamoradas, se di cuenta de lo mucho que significaba Miri para su peque a y todos juntos en cuanto le dieron el alta a las dos chicas regresaron de vuelta a Espa a y siguieron sus vidas como dos novias normales, todo hab a salido bien, pero... cuando la mafia est detr s uno nunca se puede fiar.

FIN 


End file.
